une inconnue aux yeux rouges
by iosalys
Summary: Kurapika tombe malade et même le Nen de Léorio est inefficace . Nos 3 amis réussiront t ils a le sauver ?
1. Chapter 1

Un après-midi d'été, Gon, Killua, Léorio et Kurapika se retrouvèrent pour assister aux grands combats du Colysée de la de la tour céleste. La nuit commençait à tomber. Ils trouvèrent une grotte assez spacieuse pour dormir à l'abri. Léorio fit un feu, Gon et Killua partirent pécher quelques poissons dans une rivière non loin de là, et kurapika alla s'isoler car depuis plusieurs jours il ne se sentait pas bien. Plus tard, ils mangèrent tous ensemble, puis se mirent au lit. Quant au beau milieu de cette nuit paisible, un cri horrible retentit, tout droit sortit des entrailles de la grotte! Gon et Killua se réveillèrent en sursaut !

- Killua: Mais c'était quoi ce truc !?

- Gon : Je ne sais pas moi. Viens on va demander à Léorio.

Killua le secouait tout en l'appelant, et plus il parlait fort plus il le secouait violemment.

- Killua : Léorio réveille toi…Léorio…Léorio!!!

Projeté contre le mur, il émergea enfin.

- Léorio : Hein…quoi…keskispasse..?

- Gon : Ba, t'as pas entendu ce bruit ?

- Léorio : Non, pourquoi il y a eu un bruit ?

- Gon : Bon laisse tombé on va demandé à kurapika.

Mais Killua était déjà partit le voir.

- Killua : Gon! Léorio! Venez voir! Vite !!!

Ils arrivèrent et virent Killua agenouillé à coté de kurapika qui était assis, raide comme un mort, les yeux grand ouvert et écarlate! Léorio se précipita vers lui pour examiné son pouls.

- Léorio: Il est très faible, il respire a peine !

-Gon : Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive, Léorio, tu es docteur non !!!

-Killua : Non il l'est pas encore j'te signal, et pis d'abord il y connaît rien sur le clan Kuruta !!!

- Léorio : Parce que t'en sait plus que moi peut être !

- Gon : Arrêtez de vous disputer, j'ai une idée ! On va chercher des informations sur le net grâce à nos portables. Avec un peu de chance on va bien trouver ce qui lui arrive!!!

Ils se mirent donc à chercher, quand Killua trouva quelque chose d'intéressant.

- Killua : Écoutez un peu ça les gars, il paraîtrait que dans le clan Kuruta c'est une maladie assez rare qui se transmet génétiquement.

- Gon : Et alors il existe un remède ?

- Killua : Oui, mais…

- Gon : MAIS quoi !!!

- Killua : Mais seulement les personnes de son clan le connaissent.

- Léorio : Mais Kurapika est le seul survivant de son clan non !?

- Gon : Pas si sûr !

- Killua : Qu'Est-ce que tu veux dire Gon ???

- Gon : Eh bien, peut être existe-t-il d'autres survivants mais que leur identité est cachée pour les protéger.

- Léorio : C'est vrai, tu as raison, comment on va faire pour les rencontrer ?

- Killua : C'est très simple!

- Hein, firent en cœur Gon et Léorio.

- Killua : Oui c'est simple, le président Nétéro est en ville toute cette semaine pour participer au Colysée on a qu'à allez le voir. Il nous aidera sûrement !!!

- Gon : Ok. Alors on y va tout de suite !!!

- Killua : Mais Gon t'a pas vu l'heure?

- Gon : On s'en fiche de l'heure Kurapika risque de mourir!

- Léorio : Oui, écoute le Killua, faites tout les hôtels s'il le faut mais il faut vraiment se dépêcher.

- Gon : Alors c'est partit on y va!

- Killua : Toi tu restes là Léorio et tu veilles sur Kurapika, si jamais son état s'aggrave tu nous appelles d'accord.

Ils partirent sur ses dernières paroles. En chemin ils croisèrent Envy qui leur dit d'un ton démoniaque:

- Envy : Si vous voulez sauver votre ami, il faut fabriquer la pierre philosophale


	2. Chapter 2

- Dégage, lui dit Killua, tu t'es trompé de manga là alors bouge si tu ne veux pas d'problème OK!

- Envy : Ô c'est bon, quand j'ai traversé la porte après avoir tué le FullMetal nabot, j'me suis retrouvé ici. Si on a même plus le droit de rigoler maintenant… Bon ba j'vous laisse alors, salut.

- Gon : C'était qui celui là Killua j'le connaît pas moi!

- Killua : C'est personne laisse tomber allez on y retourne.

Et ils repartirent aussitôt. Arrivés en ville ils commencèrent à visiter tous les hôtels, en vain. Puis ils firent tous les bars, rien non plus de ce coté là. Ils terminèrent donc par les salles de jeux, personne.

- Killua : J'abandonne on le trouvera jamais.

- Gon : Dis pas ça Killua, faut pas se décourager…que pourrait faire le président au milieu de la nuit?…

- Killua : …Je sais s'entraîner pour les combats de demain!

- Gon : Oui…mais où ?…

- Killua : Dans un endroit où personne ne pourrait le voir depuis la ville…

- Gon : Mais oui, bien sur, je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt, il est allé dans la forêt !

- Killua : On y va !

Arrivé a l'orée de la forêt ils sentirent une douce chaleur les envahir. Sentant que c'était l'aura de Nétéro ils la suivirent jusqu'à arriver devant lui.

- Gon : Mr Nétéro !

- Killua : Mr le président !

Il se retourna alors et vit les deux jeunes garçons complètement paniqués.

- Nétéro : Mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe pour que vous vous mettiez dans un tel état?

- Killua : Il faut absolument que vous nous disiez s'il existe d'autres survivants du clan Kuruta à part Kurapika!!!

- Nétéro : Et pourquoi je ferais ça Killua?

Il lui expliqua donc toute l'histoire…

- Nétéro : Oui, je comprends…Et bien je crois qu'il y a une des survivantes qui habite cachée dans cette forêt.

- Gon : C'est vrai alors kurapika est sauvé, c'est génial Killua!!!

- Killua : Ouais mais elle où exactement cette fille, il faut lui parler le plus vite possible!

- Nétéro : Et bien…attendez que réfléchisse…………ça y est je me souviens, en partant d'ici, remontez la rivière de 400m environ, sur votre gauche vous verrez un gigantesque chêne, sa maison devrait être juste derrière, voilà.

- Killua : Merci beaucoup, allez on y va Gon.

Ils se mirent en route mais ils ne virent le grand chêne qu'après 2km de marche. Ils cherchèrent la maison dont leur avait parlé le président Nétéro. Ils la trouvèrent et Killua alla voir si la voie était libre. Il fit signe à Gon de venir. Il frappa à la porte qui s'ouvrit quelque instant plus tard. Une jeune fille, qui paraissait avoir à peu prés l'age de Kurapika, apparut devant eux.

- : Que puis-je faire pour vous?

- Killua : Vous êtes bien une descendante du clan Kuruta.

Son visage changea subitement d'expression.

- Gon : Doucement Killua, on va lui expliquer ce qui se passe, tu vois bien qu'elle ne comprend rien.

Et donc il lui expliqua toute l'histoire.

- : Mais c'est très grave! Cela fait combien de temps qu'il est dans cet état là!

- Killua : Je dirais environ trois heures.

- : Il peut mourir d'un instant à l'autre, attendez moi ici je vais chercher des herbes médicinales.

Pendant ce temps, Gon et Killua s'interrogeait sur cette fille sortie (par chance) de nulle part.

- Killua : Tu crois vraiment qu'on peut lui faire confiance, après tout elle est pas plus âgé que Kurapika, qu'est-ce quelle peut savoir sur cette maladie?

- Gon : Faut lui faire confiance. De toutes façon c'est notre seule chance!

- : Me revoilà, on peut y aller maintenant !

Les garçons partirent devant afin de leur montrer le chemin. Elle n'eu aucun mal à les suivre, alors qu'ils couraient, ce qui surprit Killua. Arrivés à destination, ils virent Léorio courir vers eux.

- Léorio : Grouillez vous, il commence à avoir de la fièvre !

- : Où est il, il faut agir au plus vite !

- Léorio : C'est par là ! Venez vite !

Elle sortit une petite fiole de la poche de sa veste, l'ouvrit et égraina les plantes qu'elle avait cueillies, mélangea le tout, s'approcha de Kurapika et s'agenouilla prés de lui.


	3. Chapter 3

: Mon père était atteint de la même maladie, j'ai vu faire ma mère quant elle l'a soigné je pense pouvoir y arrivé.

- Killua: Tu pense ou t'est sûr ?!

- : Je sais pas mais il faut essayer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Elle était maintenant face à Kurapika. Elle bu le contenu du petit flacon, et Léorio s'exclama :

- Léorio : Mais s'est pas plutôt Kurapika qui est sensé boire ce truc, vous êtes sur qu'elle va le soigné !!!

Gon répliqua :

- Attend, regarde !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Elle prit le visage de Kurapika entre ses mains et, à la surprise générale, elle l'embrassa en lui donnant le liquide qu'elle avait bu précédemment.

Gon s'écriât :

- Killua tu sens se que je sens?

- Killua : Oui

- GYO, crièrent t'ils ensemble.

Et, grâce au gyo, ils virent qu'en l'embrassent elle lui transmettait son aura. Quant elle eu terminée, Kurapika retrouva ses yeux bleu, ses popiéres se fermèrent et il tomba couché, en sueur. Elle les regarda et leurs dit:

- Ça devrai aller maintenant il devrait s'en sortir. Je lui est transmit les trois quart de mon auras.

Elle s'évanouie juste après.

Gon la mit à coté de Kurapika, et la couvra d'une chaude couverture. Il les veilla toute la nuit et le jour suivant Léorio et Killua se relèllièrent toutes les deux heures.

Le troisième jour à quatorze heures environ, Kurapika se réveilla.

- Killua, Gon venez Kurapika se réveille.

- Kurapika : Hum…J'ai dormis longtemps ?

- Gon : Tu es enfin réveillé !

- Killua : Tu nous a fait une de ces peur tu sais.

- Kurapika : Ha bon, pourquoi ?

Léorio lui expliqua ce qui c'était passé…

- Kurapika : D'accord, alors c'est cette fille qui ma sauvé la vie. Vous dites qu'elle fait partit de mon clan. Qu'Est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

- Léorio : Ba après t'avoir embrassé, elle s'est évanouie.

- Killua : Mais non, t'a rien comprit. En faite, pour te guérir elle t'a transmit presque toute son aura.

- Kurapika : Je vois, comment elle s'appelle ?

- Gon : En faite, on a pas pensé à lui demandé.

- Killua : C'est vrais on a complètement oublié. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre qu'elle se réveille. Mais toi, comment tu te sens ?

- Kurapika : Sa va je suis en pleine forme.

- Gon : Cette nuit on se reléra toutes les deux heure au cas ou elle se réveillerait. Kurapika tu devrait te reposer, tu est encore un peu faible. C'est moi qui prends le premier tour de garde, qui me suis ?

- Killua : Moi, donc c'est toi le dernier Léorio.

- Léorio : Ouai, ouai c'est bon.

La nuit venue, Gon prit son rôle de sentinelle et de garde malade. Pendant ces deux longues heures, il n'arrêtât pas de changer la compresse posé sur son front car sa fièvre augmentai brutalement puis redescendait. Killua remplaça Gon. Au bout d'une heure environs, la jeune fille ouvrât enfin les yeux. Et vit devant elle, un jeune garçon qui la regardait.

- Killua : Salut, alors tu vas mieux ?

- : Eux, oui mais je suis où là, et vous êtes qui vous ?

- Killua : Tu ne te souviens pas ? Gon et moi on est allé te chercher pour que tu sauve notre ami, rappelle toi.

- : Oui, maintenant je m'en souvient. Et alors comment va-t-il?

- Killua : Très bien grâce a toi. Au faite, comment tu t'appelles ?

- : Je m'appelle Lina.

- Killua : D'accord, alors Lina attend moi là je vais réveiller les autre.

En premier il réveilla Gon, ensuite Kurapika et pour finir Léorio (Léorio il le réserve pour la fin parce que c'est le plus dur à réveiller).

- Kurapika : Je te remercie de m'avoir sauver la vie.

- Lina : C'est normal, surtout pour quelque un de mon clan (petit rire).

- Léorio : Non vraiment si tu n'avais pas été là, Kurapika était condamné.

- Gon : Il a raison on a de quoi te remercier.

- Killua : Sa c'est clair.


	4. Chapter 4

Ils discutèrent tout le reste de la nuit, histoire de mieux se connaître. Le jour ce leva. Comme toujours, Gon, Killua, Kurapika et Léorio décidèrent de faire leur entraînement au nen. Ils invitèrent donc Lina à participer. Gon, Killua et Kurapika était très concentré car cela était dans leur habitude de pratiquer le nen tous les jours, mais Léorio lui était plus distrait, et il vit que Lina avait des difficultés à utiliser son nen.

- Léorio : Tu à un problème avec ton nen ?

- Lina : Oui je n'arrive plus à l'utiliser !

- Léorio : Quoi !!!

Il commença à s'agiter dans tout les sens en disant:

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire! Comment sa se guérit se truc là !!! Je suis sensé être docteur mais depuis le début de l'histoire je suis bon a rien. (Snif)

- Kurapika : Du calme, c'est pas la peine te t'énervé comme ça.

- Gon : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? (Vachement au courant)

- Killua : J'crois que Lina peut plus utiliser son nen.

- Gon : Hein?! Mais comment ça ce fait?

- Lina : J'en sais rien. J'essaie de toute mes force mais rien ne ce passe.

- Kurapika : Quand tu ma transmit ton nen pour me sauvé, en passant dans mon corps il c'est transformé en énergie vitale tu l'a donc perdu. (Visage des autres --) Je m'explique. Quand tu transmet du nen à une personne elle ne fait que te l'empreinter et quand cet même personne utilise son nen une partit s'évapore dans l'air et tu le récupère. Mais en se transformant en énergie vitale le nen ne peu plus s'évaporé de mon corps et donc tu ne peux le récupérer, tu l'a perdu…pour toujours.

- Léorio, Gon et killua : Ha ! Je vois. (C'est un tic qu'il on prit, il font ça à chaque fois que Kurapika fini une explication.)

- Lina : Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire alors ! J'en ai besoin de mon nen !

- Léorio : Il y a sûrement un moyen pour que tu le récupères !

- Killua : On a qu'à retourner voir le vieux.

- Gon : bonne idée le président saura quoi faire. Allons y.

Ils partirent tous en direction de la tour céleste car le président Nétéro devait disputer un combat le jour même. Quand ils arrivèrent le combat venait tout juste de commencer. Le président se battait contre un homme qui faisait presque trois fois sa taille et dont l'auras meurtrière était terrifiante mais à priori pas très puissante (comparaison avec l'aura de Gon, Killua, et Kurapika.). Ils trouvèrent une place dans les gradins puis observèrent le combat. L'homme gigantesque se jeta sur le président qui esquiva sans aucun problème, et qui l'envoya à environs 200 mètres d'altitude d'une simple pichnète. Le combat étant terminer, ils décendirent des tribunes afin de lui parler du problème de Lina. Mais arrivés prés de lui ils le virent discuté avec Hisoka. Le président les sentit approché, se retourna et voyant dans leurs yeux un mélange de méfiance et de peur il leurs dit :

- Nétéro : Et bien les enfants, vous avez peur de moi maintenant ?

- Killua : Non pas de vous, mais du type a coté de vous !

- Hisoka : D'accord j'ai compris, je m'éclipse. (Soupir).

- Killua : C'est bizarre qu'il parte comme ça.

- Gon : mais non tu vois le mal partout Killua.

Quand Hisoka fut partit, Kurapika expliqua au président le problème qu'avait Lina avec son nen.

- Nétéro : Hum…Je vois de quoi soufre Lina. Je réfléchis à une solution…

Avant que Nétéro ne puisse dire s'il avait trouvé quelque chose, Hisoka qui avait entendu toute la conversation par hasard, intervint dans la discussion.

- Hisoka : Comment vous avez dit qu'elle s'appelle cette fille ?

- Gon : Elle s'appelle Lina. Et qu'Est-ce que ça peut te faire d'abord !!!

- Hisoka : Lina hein…Elle est où je peut la voir ?! (Tout excité).

- Killua : Elle est derrière moi, pourquoi ?

Il posa la main sur l'épaule de Killua, le poussa sur le coté d'un geste brusque et dit surpris:

- Hisoka : Lina c'est toi ?! Mais oui c'est bien toi !!!

Elle qui était perdu dans ses pensé leva les yeux, fit un bon en arrière et dit:

- Lina : Mais c'est toi ! Qu'Est-ce que tu fais là Hisoka ?!

Elle se jeta dans ses bras, folle de joie. Et ils s'enlacèrent tendrement.


	5. Chapter 5

- Killua, Gon, Kurapika et Léorio : Tu connaît Hisoka ???

- Lina : Je vous retourne la question, je ne savais pas que vous connaissiez mon cousin ?

- Killua : C'est…c'est…ton cousin ce sale type ! Mais j'hallucine !!!

- Hisoka : Dis moi, comment tu fais pour toujours arriver à connaître mes futures proies ? Maintenant si je les tus sa vas te faire de la peine.

- Lina : Désolé, je ne le fait pas exprès.

- Hisoka : Au faite, qu'Est-ce que tu est venu demander au président Nétéro ? Tu m'a déranger en pleine négociation pour un combat.

Elle lui raconta tous ce qui c'était passé et lui dit qu'elle était son problème.

- Hisoka : Mais c'est horrible ! Si tu n'a plus de nen tu ne pourras plus tué des gens. Alors président, vous avez trouvé une solution ?

- Nétéro : Oui je crois qu'il y a un moyen pour qu'elle retrouve son nen mais c'est assez dangereux pour elle.

- Lina : Je m'en contre fiche ! Du moment que je retrouve mon nen c'est le plus important !

- Nétéro : Très bien. Alors placez vous en cercle autour d'elle, et tendez les bras en direction de son cœur. Je te préviens Lina sa va ta faire très mal, tu vas avoir l'impression que l'on te broie le cœur. Tu es toujours d'accord ?

- Lina : Oui !

- Killua : Hisoka…

- Hisoka : Oui ! -

- Killua : Dégage !!!

- Hisoka : ¨¨…Mais c'est ma cousine quand même…

- Nétéro : Très bien. Gon, Killua, Kurapika, Léorio, Hisoka…envoyez un peu de votre nen avec une grande puissance. Vous êtes prés, à mon signal…MAINTENANT !!!!!

Ils envoyèrent tous en même temps une terrible onde de choc qui percuta directement le cœur de Lina.

- Lina : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Quand ils arrêtèrent de lui envoyer du nen, elle tomba par terre, essoufflé, les mains sur la poitrine, tremblante et étrangement lumineuse.

- Kurapika : Est-ce que sa va allé ?

- Lina : Oui sa va. (Soupir).

- Nétéro : Bon maintenant tu vas essayer d'utiliser ton nen.

Il emmena un verre d'eau avec une feuille posé sur le dessus.

- Lina : Quoi !!! Vous voulez que je fasse le teste de la feuille ? Mais je sais déjà de quel type de nen je suis, moi ma j'ai une prédisposition pour la manipulation.

- Nétéro : Ça te permettra de voir si tu l'as complètement récupéré.

Quant elle ce concentra pour utiliser son nen, Killua remarqua que son auras avait une couleur inhabituel. Comme, par exemple, l'auras du ceux qui maîtrise le nen de la transformation est de couleur violette, renforcement vert, ext…Mais, la sienne était blanche. Et même d'une blancheur éclatante. Lorsqu'elle projeta son nen sur le verre, une chose étrange se passa. Tout d'abord la feuille bougea, signe de manipulation, tout à fait normale puisque Lina a une prédisposition dans ce domaine. Mais ensuite l'eau déborda du verre, signe de renforcement, puis une impureté se forma au fond de l'eau, ce qui et signe de matérialisation. Après l'eau changea subitement de couleur se qui est signe d'émission, et ensuite la feuille se craqua ce qui est signe de spécialisation. Ils crurent que cela était terminé mais Killua dit à Lina de goûter l'eau au cas où elle était sucrée. Et effectivement, elle l'était. Ils était tous très étonné et Lina l'était encore plus.

COMMENTAIRE:

Léorio : Franchement les filles vous êtes pas sympa, moi je sers à rien dans cette histoire !

- Lorine : Si t'est pas content je t'efface complètement du scénario ! Alors tu te l'à ferme OK !!!

- Justine : Calme toi on a quand même besoin de lui.

- Lorine : Ha bon? Moi je trouve plutôt qu'il fait de la figuration.

- Léorio : Oui c'est vrai !

- Lorine : J'ai dit tu t'l'à fermé alors TU LA FERME !!!

- Justine : Mais calmez vous bon sang.

- Lorine : Comment veux tu que je me calme avec un imbécile pareille !

- Léorio : Imbécile toi-même !

Désolé cette scène a été censurée à cause de son degré d'extrême violence, nous vous prions de nous excuser pour cette interruption.


	6. Chapter 6

Ils se tournèrent alors vers Nétéro en attente d'une réponse. Il les regarda et dit :

- Nétéro : Je sentais bien que cette fille n'était pas comme les autre.

- Lina : Mais qu'Est-ce que sa veut dire ?!

- Nétéro : Et bien tu a tout simplement acquis toute les sortes de nen.

- Léorio : Moi je ne suis plus là, il s'est passé quoi ?

- Gon : Moi aussi je comprends rien.

- Nétéro : Je vais vous expliquer. J'ai sentit que Lina était quelqu'un de spécial, j'ai sentit que son esprit était encore fermer. Les personne comme elle sont très rare il y en a peut être seulement une tous les 100 ans. Et rares sont celles qui apprennent le nen. Vous votre esprit est totalement ouvert. Vous pouvez donc apprendre une seule sorte de nen à 100 .

- Hisoka : Vous êtes en train de dire qu'elle peut maîtriser tous les nen a 100.

- Nétéro : Exactement et cela grâce à vous.

- Killua : Grâce à nous ?!

- Nétéro : Oui. Car vous lui avez tous transmit une sorte de nen différent. Gon est du renforcement, Hisoka et Killua sont de la transformation, Kurapika est de la spécialisation mais à la base il était de la matérialisation, et Léorio est de l'émission. Quand à Lina le premier nen à s'être réveiller chez elle est la manipulation. Voila.

- Hisoka : Ouai !!! C'est génial maintenant tu pourra tué plein de gens !

- Lina : Hisoka !!! Sinon vous autre, (en s'adressant à Killua, Kurapika, Gon et Léorio.) ça vous dit de venir boire un coup a la maison.

Plus tard, au milieu de la forêt, dans la maison de Lina.

- Lina : Qu'Est-ce que vous compter faire maintenant ?

- Kurapika : On va partir pour la ville de York-Chin. Je veux participer aux enchères pour récupérer le maximum d'yeux de mes compagnons.

- Lina : Je vois…Vous partez quand ?

- Kurapika : Aujourd'hui, avant la tombé de la nuit, si possible.

- Lina : Vous ne voulez pas rester dormir ici ce soir ?

Kurapika se sentit rougir, il baissa la tête et Killua repris :

- Non ça va aller je crois qu'on va tout de suite partir, Hein les gars ?!!

- Gon : Pourquoi on doit partir tout de suite ?-?

- Killua : Pose pas de question idiote Gon !!

- Gon : Hein mais qu'Est-ce que j'ai dit encore !

- Killua : Laisse tomber, aller on y va.

- Kurapika : Oui, on et partit.

- Léorio : Bon ba, salut Lina j'espère qu'on se reverra.

Il passèrent le seuil de la porte, et commencèrent à partir.

-Lina : Faite bonne route et revenez me voir quand vous voulez !

Ils se retournèrent, et lui dirent au revoir d'un signe de la main.

Quelque kilomètre plus loin, Lina leur manquait beaucoup mais aucun n'osait le dire aux autres. Ils cherchèrent donc tous un prétexte pour rebrousser chemin. C'est Gon qui parla en premier :

- Gon : Vous croyez pas qu'elle se sens seule Lina ? Oui toute seule au milieu de la forêt, elle ne doit pas avoir beaucoup d'amis à part nous.

- Killua : Oui tu as raison. En plus si Hisoka vas la voire…moi j'ai pas confiance.

- Léorio : Elle peut très bien se faire attaquer par des bêtes féroces… (C'est nul comme argument !)

- Kurapika : Donc c'est décidé, on y retourne !

Ils firent demi-tour.


	7. Chapter 7

De son coté Lina venais de finir d'étendre sa lessive, et s'assit contre le chêne prés de sa maison, histoire de ce reposer. Elle ferma les yeux quelque instant et le visage de ses quatre amis lui apparut soudainement, étrangement c'est celui de Kurapika qu'elle vit en premier. Elle pensait très fort à eux, et espérait de tout son cœur qu'ils reviennent au plus vite. Elle venait à peine de les connaître, mais les aimait déjà tellement. Le visage de son cousin apparut à son tour. Lina ne pouvait supporter l'idée qu'Hisoka les tuent ! Elle ouvrit les yeux avec la ferme intention d'aller parler à son cousin, mais devant elle, elle vit le visage si doux et angélique d'une personne qu'elle aimait profondément. Ce visage si familier qu'elle espérait tant revoir. Celui de Kurapika. Tellement heureuse à cette vue elle sourit et entendit sa voie mélancolique lui dire :

- Kurapika : Alors, on t'a manqué ?

- Lina : Oui, surtout toi…Euh… « Mais qu'Est-ce que je viens de dire ! Ma parole mais quelle idiote !! Qu'Est-ce que je suis conne je viens de me trahir là !!! Ho la la qu'Est-ce que je fait maintenant. (En pensé quant il y a ce symbole) »

- Kurapika : Oui je ressens la même chose…Euh… Tout le monde peut ce trompé, hé hé …hé. « Mais quel abrutit j'en revient pas »

- Léorio : Et moi…je t'ai pas manqué ?…OUIN (Il pleure vraiment fort)

- Gon : Léorio, faut pas te mettre dans un état pareille.

- Léorio : Mais je croyait que je lui plaisait…snif. (Ça il y a aucune chance)

- Kurapika : Bon, ba je crois qu'on vas repartir hein…

- Gon : Mais pourtant, c'est toi qui à insisté pour faire marche arrière !

- Kurapika : Gon…

- Gon : Oui… (Petite voix aigue)

- Kurapika : La ferme !!!

- Lina : S'il vous plait rester…Aller au moins pour cette nuit…S'il vous plait…

- Kurapika : Bon d'accord…

- Killua : Bon et si on allait dormir à la belle étoile ce soir histoire de ce changer les idées ?

- Gon : Oui ce serait sympa, en plus j'ai repérer un magnifique clairière un peu plus en avale de la rivière.

- Lina : Si tout le monde est d'accord, alors c'est bon en plus le ciel est dégagé on devrait voir pas mal d'étoiles ce soir.

Il prirent quelques couvertures et partirent s'installer tranquillement dans la clairière de Gon. La nuit ne se faisant plus attendre, ils allumèrent un feu et discutèrent tous quelques instants. Killua lança un défit à Gon: celui qui ramenait le plus de poisson en une demi-heure. Pendant ce temps, Léorio installait le campement aider de Kurapika, alors que Lina se réchauffait prés du feu. 30 minutes plus tard, Gon revint en vainqueur avec 13 poissons dans les bras alors que Killua n'en avait pris que 7. Ils mangèrent tous ensemble puis épuisé par les effort qu'il venait d'accomplir Gon lança:

- Bon moi je vais me cou…rrrrrrrzzzzzzz…

- Killua : Moi aussi je vais……rrrrrrrzzzzzrrr…

- Léorio : Si c'est comme ça je vais dormir aussi.

- Pareille, firent Lina et Kurapika.

N'arrivant pas à trouvé le sommeille à cause des ronflement de Léorio, Lina ralluma le feu et se coucha sur le dos afin de contempler les étoiles. Elle fut bientôt rejointe par Kurapika.

-Lina : La nuit et belle n'Est-ce pas ?

- Kurapika : Oui, elle est magnifique. Regarde sur ta droite on voit la constellation du cancer.

- Oui et jute au dessus celle du verseau….

Ils discutèrent longtemps comme ça, en riant de la forme de certain nuage qui passait dans cette belle voûte d'étoile. Kurapika passa tendrement son bras autour des épaules de Lina qui, à son tour se blottit contre lui, la tête posée sur son épaule tout prés de son cou. Ils s'endormirent tout deux, tendrement enlacer. Le lendemain matin, ce fut Kurapika qui se réveilla le premier. Il regarda amoureusement Lina encore endormie, quand il fut parcourut d'un frisson car il entendit Léorio qui se réveillait.

- Kurapika : « Mince, qu'Est-ce je vais faire. Si je bouge je vais la réveiller et si je ne fais rien…Mince il s'approche.Bon seul solution restante : dodo!!! »

Léorio passa à cotés d'eux sans rien remarqué. Pris par une énorme envie de faire pipi. Mais en revenant il les vit tout deux, enlacer l'un contre l'autre.

- Léorio : OUIN!!!!!!

Gon et Killua se réveillèrent à cause des pleurs de Léorio.

- Killua : Mais qu'Est-ce qui ce passe bordèl !!! 00 (Voila à peu prés a quoi ressemblait sa tête en voyant ce que Léorio avait découvert.)

- Gon : Hein, qu'Est-ce qu'il y…a. °0° (Voila la tête de Gon, les yeux rond comme des soucoupes et la bouche grande ouverte prêt a gober les mouche.)

- Kurapika : « Bon je vais faire semblant de me réveiller. » Hum…

Mais le truc qui n'était pas prévu c'est que Lina se réveilla en même temps que Kurapika (Qui faisait semblant). En ouvrant les yeux, a 2 cm de son visage il y avait celui de Kurapika.

- Lina : --…HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!°-°

Kurapika et elle firent un bond de 2 m pour s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Elle, surprise d'avoir dormi dans ses bras. Lui, surprit par la cri qu'elle avait poussé. Léorio avait toujours les larmes aux yeux.

- Lina : Léorio qu'Est-ce qui t'arrive pourquoi tu pleure ?

- Killua : Laisse tomber, il délire. Et Gon, sa te dit qu'on aille chercher quelque chose pour le petit déj. On prend Léorio avec nous. Bon on vous laisse, a tout à l'heure.

Lina les regarda partirent et lorsque qu'ils avaient pénétrés dans la forêt, elle se tourna vers Kurapika. Elle ne disait rien, le regardait droit dans les yeux, et approchait son visage du sien. A un moment donné, plus elle avançait et plus Kurapika reculait. Elle faisait un pas en avant tendis que lui faisait un pas en arrière. Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la clairière. Mais soudain le silence fut rompu.

- Lina : Kurapika…

- Kurapika : Oui…

- Lina : T'as les yeux bicolores !

- Kurapika : Hein ! Quoi !

Il se retournât se frotta les yeux, il avait complètement oublié qu'il portait encore ces lentilles de contact.

- Kurapika : Euh…c'est rien, rien du tout.

Il partit en courant vers la rivière pour enlever ses lentilles et se plonger la tête dans l'eau froide car il était rouge pivoine. Il retourna auprès de Lina en inventant une excuse complètement bidon mais avant qu'il puisse parler, Lina l'interpella :

- Lina : (A voix basse) Dis Kurapika, je crois qu'on nous observe mais je ne sais pas de quel direction ça vient.

- Kurapika : Oui, tu à raison. Attend j'ai une idée. (Plus a voix basse) Tout a l'heure tu a dit que j'avais les yeux bicolores. En faite tu a cru que j'avais les yeux de deux couleurs mais c'était une illusion d'optique. C'est à cause du soleil qui reflet dans mes iris…tu comprend.

- Gon, Léorio et Killua : Ha, je vois. (Mauvaise habitude voir les chapitres précédents) Oups…

- Kurapika : Oui, je sais que vous voyer.

- Lina : BANDE DE SALE VOYEUR !!!! « Mince je me suis trahis là »

- Kurapika : Vous allez nous laisser tranquille oui !!! « Mince je viens de me trahir»

- Gon : Pourquoi elle a dit voyeur ?

- Kurapika : Vous avez une explication plausible ?!

- Léorio : C'est pas moi c'est lui ! (En montrant Killua du doigt, sur sa droite, il le désigne de la main gauche, bras contre son torse)

- Killua : Non, c'est pas moi c'est lui ! (De la même façon en désignant Gon)

- Gon : Non, c'est pas moi c'est lui ! (Il fit pareille mais il n'y avait que le vide a coté) …Euh… c'est lui ! (En tournant son bras de l'autre sens de façon a désigner Killua)

- Killua : (Paniqué, avec les doigt de Gon et Léorio pointé sur lui.) Non ! C'est pas moi c'est eux ! (Croisant les bras pour montrer Gon et Léorio la fois.)

- Lina : BON SA SUFFIT !!! C'EST VOUS TROIS POINT FINAL !!!!!

- Kurapika : Lina calme toi, et vous vous feriez bien d'aller le chercher le petit déjeuner !

- Killua : On y va tout de suite. On a pas envie de se faire tuer !

Ils s'enfuirent tous les trois en courant.

- Lina : (Tout en marchant vers Kurapika) Merci. Je suis désolé de mettre emporté tout a l'heu…

Elle n'eu pas le temps de terminé sa phrase, elle trébucha « malencontreusement » sur une pierre. Kurapika essayant de la rattraper, fut entraîné dans sa chute ! Il était allongé par terre, et Lina couchée juste au dessus de lui. Elle n'avait pas remarqué mais à cause de l'impact causé par la chute, leurs lèvres s'étaient jointes. Elle ouvra les yeux et vit Kurapika tout rouge, les yeux grands ouverts, qui ne bougeait pas. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle s'aperçut qu'ils étaient en train de s'embrasser.

- Lina : AAAAAAAAAAA Hummmmmm!(Kurapika mit sa main sur la bouche à Lina pour l'empêcher de crier.)

- Kurapika : Mais arrête de crier bon sens ! Les autres vont encore se ramener !

- Lina : (Surprise) Quoi ? Espèce de sale pervers !!! Comment a tu oser m'embrasser !

- Kurapika : Quoi ?! Parceque tu crois que j'ai fait exprès !!!

- Lina : Oui parfaitement !

Il se relevèrent en se criant dessus.

- Kurapika : Nan mais pour qui tu me prend ?! Je te signal que j'ai essayer de te rattraper quand tu tombait !

- Lina : Peut être, mais je suis sûr que tu a profiter de la situation !

- Kurapika : Hein !!! Tu aurais préféré que je te laisse tomber sans rien faire c'est ça ??!

- Lina : Oui parfaitement !!

En disant cela elle fit un pas en avant et trébucha sur la même pierre. Mais cette fois si, Kurapika ne fit rien pour tenter de la rattraper. Elle s'étala par terre comme une crêpe. Elle se releva et regarda Kurapika d'un air de tueuse.

- Kurapika : Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ? Tu m'a bien dit que tu voulais que je te laisse tomber.

- Lina : Mais t'est fou ou quoi ! J'me suis fait vachement mal.

- Kurapika : Pourtant, c'est toi qui a dit que…

Lina le coupa en plein dans son élan.

- Lina : JE TE DÉTESTE !!!! NE M'ADRESSE PLUS JAMAIS LA PAROLE !!!!!!

Quand Gon, Killua et Léorio revinrent avec des fruits pour le petit déj, ils trouvèrent Lina et Kurapika, chacun dans un coin de la clairière ronde, (mais tout le monde sait qu'un rond n'a pas de coin), qui se tournaient le dos. Léorio trouva ça bizarre et alla demander à Kurapika ce qui se passait.

- Léorio : Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Kurapika : Rien !

Il n'insista pas et partit de l'autre coté afin d'en apprendre plus auprès de Lina.

- Léorio : Lina…

- Lina : RIEN NON PLUS !!!

Il retourna vers Killua et Gon.

- Killua : Et bien je sens que sa va être gai.

Et il avait raison, toute la journée durant, Lina et Kurapika s'adressait à peine une parole et seulement pendant les repas. C'étais du genre :

- Lina : Passe moi une pomme !

- Kurapika : Tiens.

Et il n'étais jamais l'un à côté de l'autre. Quand la nuit fut venue les esprits s'apaisèrent. C'était la pleine lune et cela influait beaucoup sur le comportement de Lina. Alors que Gon, Killua et Léorio s'apprêtaient à aller se coucher. Elle alla parler à Kurapika.

- Lina : Je tenais à m'excuser… pour tout à l'heure. Je me suis un peu emporté. (Qu'Est-ce que c'est quand elle se met vraiment en colère.)

- Kurapika : Non ce n'est rien. (Grand silence.)

Ils se regardèrent longtemps droit dans les yeux. Ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre puis s'embrassèrent tendrement.

- Kurapika : Néon m'avait bien prédit que je ferait une fabuleuse rencontre.

A partir de se jour ils sortirent ensembles.

P'TIT PLUS:

- Lina : Mais c'est qui cette Néon ?! Elle a rien à faire dans l'histoire !!!

- Kurapika : Lina calme toi…Elle est gentille Néon.

- Lina : C'est ça, gentille, jeune et jolie en plus !!!

- Lorine : Tu est jalouse ?

- Lina : C'est bon ! Toi tu la ferme parce qu'avec ton Killua t'est pas mieux !

- Lorine : Répète un peu pour voir !!!

- Killua : Qu'Est-ce que j'ai à voir là dedans moi ?

- Justine : Mais calmez bon sang !

- Lina et Lorine : Toi laisse nous tranquille ! Je te signal que t'a aucune chance avec Hisoka !

- Hisoka : On m'a appelé ? Il y a un problème ?

- Lina : Oui il y a un problème ! C'est Lorine qui met Néon dans l'histoire rien que pour me faire enragé cette espèce de…

- Lorine : Je te conseille pas de m'insulter sinon !

- Lina : Sinon quoi ?! Tu peux pas m'effacé de l'histoire je suis l'héroïne.

- Lorine : Je ne peut être pas t'effacé, mais je peut faire autre chose. Ça te dit Justine ?

- Justine : Oui, je vois qu'on a pensé à la même chose…

- Lina : Hein, quoi ? Mais qu'Est-ce que vous allées faire ? Attendez revenez…


	8. Chapter 8

Cela fait maintenant près d'une semaine que Lina et Kurapika sortent ensembles. Mais il y a un problème. C'est que Kurapika ne veut pas montrer sa relation avec Lina devant les autres, et cela lui pose un problème. Le premier jour, lorsque Lina alla vers lui pour l'embrasser, il lui fit la bise. Et pour ne pas en rajouter Gon qui n'avait pas réfléchit fit de même. C'est cela qu'elle voulait éviter, et elle en avait assez. Aujourd'hui elle est bien décidée à parler à Kurapika. Elle alla le voir et lui demanda si ils pouvaient se voir seuls un moment. Ils partirent donc dans la forêt.

- Lina : écoute Kurapika…Voila…j'en ai marre qu'on sois obligés de se cacher.

- Kurapika : Oui mais je ne veut pas que les autres sache pour nous deux.

- Lina : Mais pourquoi ! On ne fait rien de mal après tout.

- Kurapika : Peut être mais je ne veux pas point final.

- Lina : …Tu a honte c'est sa.

- Kurapika : Hein !

- Lina : Tu a honte d'être avec moi… Hé bien vas y dis le !!!

- Kurapika : Ce n'est pas sa…

- Lina : Ba c'est quoi alors !

- Kurapika : Tu m'énerve. Je m'en vais !

- Lina : (Les larmes aux yeux) Quoi ? Tu n'as pas le droit ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça !!! (Elle éclata en sanglots) Kurapika !…

Il marchait droit devant lui sans se retourner.

- Lina : Vas y !!! Casses toi ! Mais ne viens plus jamais ma parler. Je te déteste !

Elle se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

Et Kurapika n'eut aucune réaction Enfin aucune réaction visible car il était blessé au plus profond de lui.

Il alla se réfugier dans une grotte derrière une cascade qui lui rappelait son enfance.

Lina, elle, s'apprêtait à faire un super saut de l'ange du haut de la cascade afin d'essayer de ce suicidé, mais elle entendit une voix familière qui lui dit :

- La vie et beaucoup trop précieuse pour la gâcher ainsi, en plus si tu meurt tu ne pourra plus jamais tuer personne.

Elle se retourna brusquement et vit son cousin.

- Hisokaaaaaaaa !!!

Elle se jeta dans ses bras tout en pleurant. Il la regarda et la serra fort contre lui (Tout a fait son genre). Lina pleura pendant quelques minutes puis se calma.

- Hisoka : Il ne faut pas pleurer pour ça. Si tu savais le nombre de râteaux que je me suis prit avec Machi.

Cela la fit sourire un moment puis elle lui dit :

- Si tu crois que ça me rassure.

- Au moins j'ai réussit a te faire sourire.

- Merci -

Il lui tourna le dos et commença à partir, quand il fut interpellé par Lina :

- Mais au fait … QU'EST CE QUE TU FAIT ICI !!! TU M'ESPIONNE MAINTENANT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Il se retourna, lui tira la langue et partit en courant.

- MA PAROLE TU EST PIRE QUE KILLUA !!!

- Killua : Hein? On m'a appelé ?

- Lina : PARCE QUE TU ÉTAIT LA AUSSI !!!!!!

- Killua : Oups.

Au loin on entendait le rire d' Hisoka.

- Killua : C'est juste que …euh…je t'ai entendu criée et en m'approchant j'ai entendu la voix d'Hisoka et j'ai eu peur pour toi…euh (merde)

-Lina : merci, c'est gentil,…MAIS LA PROCHAINE FOIS, JE TE BUTE!!!!

-Mais tu as pleuré???(Ouh !! il fait semblant qu'il est pas au courant)

-CA TE REGARDE PAS !!!!!

-Ok, ok mais tu sais tu peut tout me dire, je ne le répèterai pas.

Après une brève hésitation…elle lui raconta tout ce qui c'était passé.

-Ah je voit, ce n'est pas grave.

Elle éclata de nouveau en sanglots.

-Calme, calme toi, essaya de la rassurer Killua « Ho lala qu'Est-ce que je dois faire!!! »

Au bout d'un moment, avec la fatigue accumulée de ces derniers jours et ses pleurs elle s'endormie dans le bras de Killua. Il ne savait que faire, il la prit donc et la porta afin de la ramener chez elle ou tous les mondes s 'était donné rendez-vous quelques heures plus tôt.

Hisoka était parti, car Kuroro lui avait envoyé un message comme quoi, s'il ne réintégrait pas la brigade, il tuerait son ami Irumi. Hisoka avait donc accepté.

Kurapika lui était toujours dans la forêt.

Léorio et Gon Étaient déjà arrivés et préparaient à manger (ouille)

Lorsque Killua débarqua avec Lina dans les bras.

Léorio et Gon : °0°

Killua : bah quoi pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça

Gon et Léorio :….

Killua : Gon, vient m'ouvrir la porte de la chambre

Léorio : Hein, quoi mais t'es malade!!!

Killua : Mais t'es con ma parole c'est pas possible, continua-t-il, j'vais juste la poser sur son lit.

Gon (il a rien capté) : Bon Killua tu viens, j'vais pas tenir la porte 50 ans!!!

Killua (regard désespéré pour Gon): J'arrive

Il la posa sur le lit, sortit avec Gon de la pièce en fermant la porte.

-Killua : Et Kurapika il n'est pas rentré?

Une porte claqua.

-Gon : Le voila!!

- Tant mieux, il faut que je lui parle.

Léorio à Gon (en chuchotant) : Qu'est c'qui c'est passé? °o°???(Très étonnés)

Killua : Viens Kurapika, il faut que je te parle.

Gon : deux secondes Killua il faut que je lui raconte une super blague.

Kurapika suivit Gon, qui lui raconta comment Killua était arrivé avec Lina dans les bras. Kurapika rejoignit, furieux, Killua dehors et lui hurla :

-Alors comme ça on profite que j'ai le dos tourné??

-Hein??

-Oui, avec Lina. Gon m'a tout raconté. (Oups)

-N'importe quoi, voila ce que tu dit

-Menteur, montre moi une preuve!

-Comment veut tu je n'en n'ai aucune, Hisoka s'est barré avec ma preuve.

-Hein??

- Bah oui, demande à Lina!!

-Elle peut très bien mentir (Kurapika cherche et trouve une excuse, pour ne pas parler à Lina)

A TAAAAAAAAAAAABLE!!!!!Cria Gon

- Killua « lui, j'vais l'tuer »

Kurapika et Killua rentrèrent dans la maison sans se parler, ni se regarder. Mais il n'avait pas vu que quelqu'un les observait par la fenêtre :


	9. Chapter 9

Lina

Une fois tout le monde à table, Lina se rendit compte que toutes ces embrouilles étaient de sa faute. Elle décida de partit le lendemain à l'aube. Après dîner tous les mondes alla se coucher. On entendait plus que les cris de Gon : Killua se vengeait en le frappant. A l'aube, alors que tout le monde dormait encore, elle prépara de la nourriture, argent et des affaires pour la nuit. Elle laissa un mot sur la table de la cuisine et partit.

A 8 heures du matin Killua se réveilla et alla à la cuisine pour avoir tout le chocolat en premier. Il découvrit le mot sur la table, le lu et hurla :

-Gon, Léorio,……Kurapika (il avait hésité a l'appeler) venez, vite!!!!!!

Ils accoururent en courant (oups répétition)

-Gon (la tête dans le cul) : Hein quoi??Keskispasse??

Léorio : Hein??…Pareil que Gon

-Killua : C'est Lina!!

-Kurapika (paniqué) : hein, quoi, Lina qu'Est-ce qu'elle a??

-Killua : t'as qu'a lire toi-même (ton méchant)

_Mes chers amis,_

_Je vous laisse la maison et je part pour quelques jours à York Shin city, car je viens seulement de me rendre compte que je suis la cause de vos disputes et qu'as cause de moi vous finirez par ne plus être amis. Lorsque je reviendrai, j'espère que vous serez réconcilié…sinon je partirai pour toujours._

_Lina_

-Kurapika : Mais là-bas elle est en danger sans des lentilles. (Rappelez vous elle fait partit du clan Kuruta)

-Gon : Oui, il y a toujours la Brigade Fantôme

-Léorio : Hein???(Toujours endormi)

-Killua : On y go!!!

-Tout le monde (sauf Léorio) : Oui, viiiiite !!!

Lina plongée dans ses pensées n'avait pas vu venir Phinks, qui se jeta sur elle. Il l'a ligota et lui dit :

-Si tu ne veux pas que je te tue, interdit de crier.

-D'accord, mais pourquoi vous m'avez capturé ?

Il l'a fit monter dans une voiture et partit en direction de leur repère. C'est Sharnalk qui conduisait.

-Phinks : Bah…en fait, on t'a capturé parce que Kurapika tient beaucoup à toi, et qu'en apprenant qu'on t'a capturé il viendra pour te libéré et on en profitera pour le tué.

-Lina : Oui mais là il y a un petit problème.

-Phinks : Lequel ?

-Lina : Kurapika ne tient plus trop à moi. On s'est disputé et c'est pour ça que je suis partit en lui disant que je ne voulais plus jamais le revoir.

-Sharnalk : Tu veux bien nous expliquer ce qui c'est passé, avec les détails Parce Que là on te croit pas.

-Lina : Non.

-Phinks : Sinon ta vie s'arrête ici.

-Lina : D'accord, si vous me prenez par les sentiments.

Elle leurs raconta toute l'histoire et quand elle eue fini ils étaient arrivé. Phinks expliqua tous à Kuroro, pendant que Nobunaga attachait Lina à une croit (à la Jésus mais à la place des clous c'est des ficelle qui l'a retiennent par le cou, les poignet et les cheville.)

-Phinks conclut : Alors elle nous sert plus à rien.

-Kuroro : Mais t'as rien comprit !! Fit t'il en riant.

-Phinks : Heu…non, avoua-t-il.

-Kuroro : Je ne comprend que les gens qui comprennent que je ne l'ais comprend pas, je l'ai comprend.

-Lina : Non moi, je préfère comprendre les gens qui comprennent que je ne l'ai comprend pas.

Kuroro et Lina échangèrent un regard puis éclatèrent de rire en voyant la tête que faisaient Phinks et Nobunaga qui ne comprenait rien du tout. Kuroro tapas dans la main droite de Lina, car c'était le seul qui n'était pas encore attachée. Soudain elle s'arrêta de rire en se souvenant qu'elle avait devant elle le chef de la Brigade Fantôme.

Kurapika, Killua, Gon et Léorio était partit à la recherche de Lina, peu après qu'elle se sois fait capturé. Ils marchait depuis un quart d'heure, lorsqu'il virent dans l'herbe des traces de pas. Il reconnurent ceux de Lina mais il y en avait d'autre. Elle avait été suivit. Kurapika prit peur :

- Ces traces de pas…ce ne son pas ceux de Lina. Il lui est arrivé quelque chose j'en suis sûr.

-Gon : Déstress, c'est peut être ceux d'Hisoka.

-Killua : Non, si se serais les pas d'Hisoka il serait pointu à l'extrémité.

-Léorio : C'est ceux de qui alors.

Ils suivirent les pas jusqu'à une clairière, là il virent une enveloppe posé sur le sol adressé à : _Kurapika._

Il prit alors l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit. Il tira un petit papier sur lequel un message était inscrit. Il le lut :

_Si tu veux revoir ta petite amis vivante, viens la chercher._

Gon, Killua et Léorio avait lut le mot par-dessus l'épaule de Kurapika.

-Léorio : Pourquoi il y a marqué « petite » amie ?

-Killua : Laisse tombé !!

-Gon : Tient c'est bizarre il n'y à pas de signature. Regarde s'il n'y à pas autre chose à l'intérieur.

Kurapika secoua l'enveloppe et une araignée tomba dans sa main droite.

-Kurapika (en se tapant le front avec sa main droite) : L'araignée, j'aurais du y pensé !!!

Il se rendit comte qu'il avait écrasé l'araignée sur son front.

-Gon (en tirant sur quelque chose) : Attend il te reste une patte là.

-Killua : Tu vois Gon, Kurapika est dangereux il viens de commettre un insecticide !!

Ils entendirent un petit rire venant des buissons. Gon et Killua se jetèrent dans les buissons afin d'attrapez l'auteur de ce rire. Ils furent propulsés à l'autre bout de la clairière. Et ils virent sortirent des buissons…


End file.
